A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. Some power converters use a switching regulator to control the conversion of power in a highly efficient manner. However, the switching operation generates harmonic tones that may leak into the input and/or output of such power converters, thereby causing electromagnetic interference in the output of such power converters. Various techniques may be used to reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference in switching regulators by spreading the electromagnetic interference across the frequency spectrum to reduce the effect within any one frequency range.